magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Fuoco e fiamme
Fuoco e fiamme (Up in Flames) è un articolo della rubrica Official Magic Fiction, scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 20 gennaio 2016. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: La sventura per cui siamo nati Prefazione Chandra Nalaar arrivò su Zendikar proprio quando si stava scatenando l'inferno. Il demone Ob Nixilis aveva riottenuto la scintilla da Planeswalker, aveva risvegliato un titano e aveva causato la distruzione di Portale Marino. Ora, due titani Eldrazi si aggirano liberi su Zendikar e gli abitanti di Zendikar sono sparpagliati. Chandra è intenzionata a riunirsi ai suoi compatrioti, ma, in tutto quel caos, deve ancora scoprire dove trovare loro... o il demone vendicativo. Storia Chandra si inerpicò su un affioramento di rocce, alla ricerca di due volti in particolare, ma ciò che vide furono solo distruzione e una massa di persone in ritirata. I profili di Kozilek e di Ulamog riempivano il panorama, scavando due burroni di terra avvizzita dietro di loro. Non ebbero neanche un sussulto alle sue esplosioni di fuoco, ma lei immaginò che potessero semplicemente voltarsi e divorarla, se solo avesse creato loro troppo fastidio. I segni di corruzione si incrociavano sul campo di battaglia, indicando i movimenti delle progenie. Le covate Eldrazi stavano terminando gli umanoidi da inseguire. Molti degli abitanti di Zendikar erano fuggiti quando Kozilek si era sollevato e la diga era stata distrutta. Molti erano stati consumati. Non vi era alcun segno dei volti che Chandra stava cercando. Non vi era neanche alcun segno del demone che aveva causato questo inaspettato evolvere degli eventi. "Gideon?", urlò una, due, tre volte. Ogni volta più forte, ogni volta con un tono crescente della voce. Uno schioccare cinguettante annunciò una nuova ondata di Eldrazi provenienti da una collina di fronte a lei. Le sarebbero stati presto addosso. Troppi per affrontarli da sola. Chiuse gli occhi come pugni e pensò "Jace?" nel modo più intenso possibile. Le sembrò subito un gesto ridicolo. Non ci fu risposta, né mentale né in alcun altro modo. Chandra strinse gli occhi, osservando lo sciame in avvicinamento. C'erano troppe ginocchia e troppi gomiti, con i loro occhi imperturbabili su ogni giunzione. Guardò dietro di sé, ma la terra finiva in una valle scintillante con un terreno devastato dagli Eldrazi. Si eresse, in posizione fiera, di fronte a quello sciame. Si abbassò gli occhialoni sugli occhi e inclinò la testa da un lato per far scrocchiare il collo. Cercando una posizione salda, il suo piede trovò qualcosa di metallo e lei abbassò lo sguardo. Si trattava di uno scudo, un largo brocchiero, incastrato in una conca di fango. Diede un'occhiata veloce alla linea degli Eldrazi, si piegò e raccolse lo scudo senza perderli di vista. Era ammaccato, ma lo riconobbe. Fece fatica a deglutire. Premette la fronte sullo scudo per un istante e sentì qualcosa pungerle la gola. Strinse lo scudo tra le dita, finché i bordi non si accartocciarono. Per qualche motivo, nella sua mente vennero visualizzati i volti dei suoi genitori. Non comprese mai perché pensasse a loro in alcuni momenti... le tornavano semplicemente alla mente. Nella sua immaginazione avevano sempre lo stesso aspetto; avevano sempre la stessa età di quando li vide per l'ultima volta, quando era ancora una ragazzina, su Kaladesh. Non li vedeva nei loro ultimi momenti; non vedeva suo padre mentre crollava in ginocchio con un pugnale conficcato in gola; non vedeva lo scialle di sua madre nel fango, con i bordi bruciacchiati, mentre il villaggio intorno era in fiamme. L'immagine che aveva di loro era degli occhi di un genitore, gentili e orgogliosi. Strinse i denti. Era giunta su Zendikar troppo tardi. Dietro di lei si udì la voce di una donna, proveniente da un burrone. "Ehi, maga del fuoco". Si voltò. "Appartengono al comandante generale?". Era una donna alta, in un'armatura di piastre, accovacciata in un canale della corruzione di Kozilek. Schiacciato contro la parete di fianco a lei c'era un piccolo gruppo di abitanti di Zendikar... esploratori e fanti, di cui molti erano feriti. Chandra guardò di nuovo verso lo sciame in avvicinamento, che brulicava lentamente verso di loro. Scivolò nel burrone e sollevò lo scudo. "Questo scudo appartiene a Gideon. Hai visto che cosa gli è successo?". "Stava combattendo con il demone", rispose la donna. "È crollato al suolo, duramente". Le spalle di Chandra crollarono. "Ma è ancora vivo", aggiunse la donna. "Generale Tazri...", iniziò uno degli esploratori. "È vivo", ripeté. "Generale Tazri", disse Chandra, "è fondamentale che io lo trovi". "Anche noi abbiamo bisogno di lui", rispose Tazri. Strappò un brandello di fasciatura con i denti e lo avvolse intorno alla gamba di un esploratore kor e poi lo strinse. "Il demone ha portato via lui e altri due". "Portato via? Dove?" "Si stava dirigendo verso una caverna", rispose un altro esploratore. I suoi occhi e le sue zanne mostravano che si trattava di un vampiro. Indicò la direzione di alcuni promontori rocciosi alla distanza. "L'ingresso si trova laggiù, nella spaccatura tra quei due picchi. In linea d'aria sono solo alcuni chilometri". "Grazie", rispose Chandra. Si infilò lo scudo al braccio e afferrò i minerali scintillanti per risalire il burrone. "Aspetta", le disse Tazri. Fece un cenno con il capo verso il gruppo. "Ho dei feriti con me. Non siamo in grado di organizzare una missione di recupero in questo momento". Chandra si chiese che cosa avesse esattamente a che fare questo fatto con lei. "Vado io da lui. Voi rimanete qui". "E lo sciame?", chiese Tazri. Chandra si affacciò dal bordo del burrone. Gli Eldrazi si stavano ancora dirigendo direttamente verso di loro. "Li porterò via". Tazri osservò Chandra dalla testa ai piedi e scosse la testa. Poi tirò fuori una pesante mazza e annuì. "Copriremo la tua uscita. Grazie". "Rimanete nascosti e al sicuro". Chandra si arrampicò e uscì dal burrone. Si alzò in piedi, rimosse la polvere dai suoi vestiti e si infiammò in un istante. La sua chioma arse di vita e le sue mani assunsero un bagliore di calore. Le sue membra furono percorse da una rabbia che le tendeva i muscoli. Quella rabbia era familiare e rassicurante e lei contava su di essa come fosse un fedele amico. Chandra roteò il corpo e la sua rotazione fece infiammare l'aria. Un ciclone ruggente di fiamme turbolenti turbinò davanti a lei e si scatenò sullo sciame Eldrazi. Parti di Eldrazi volarono alti nell'aria e brandelli ricaddero a terra, fumanti. Lo sciame di Eldrazi emise un severo suono spumeggiante e si arrestò per poi dirigersi verso di lei, dimenticandosi dei soldati di Tazri. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte. La sua chioma avvampò. "Esatto", disse Chandra. "Sono un faro di mana e di luce, fetide carogne". Si voltò verso il promontorio e si mise a correre, disegnando una scia di fiamma con la sua chioma, come se fosse uno stendardo. Volteggiò sopra le rupi e superò a balzi piccole spaccature, controllando sempre i suoi inseguitori senza fermarsi. Da lassù poteva vedere che le progenie di Kozilek seminavano devastazione nel loro inquietante e sgraziato movimento. Una scia di rovina era ciò che rimaneva dietro lo sciame, con un anomalo schema quadrangolare in cui si trovava la terra vivente di Zendikar. Continuò a correre e a mantenere accesa la sua fiamma, scagliando ondate di fuoco dietro di sé. A volte si girò per scagliare un bombardamento di fuoco, uccidendo uno o due Eldrazi e provocando gli altri, per portarli ancora più lontani dai feriti di Tazri. Dopo molti chilometri, lo sciame stava perdendo terreno. Riusciva a malapena a vedere le loro fluttuanti piastre nere alla distanza ed era giunta in un paesaggio libero dai loro blocchi grotteschi. Chandra concentrò l'attenzione sui due picchi di fronte a sé. Raggiunse una cresta e vide il terreno scendere fino a un'enorme cavità: l'ingresso di una caverna, circondato da edri appuntiti diretti verso l'interno, verso le profondità della caverna. Avvicinandosi, si accorse che la via era bloccata. L'entrata era completamente ricoperta da uno strato appena plasmato, che risplendeva con linee a spirale. Questa era la caverna nella quale il demone li aveva portati, ma lo strato iridescente le bloccava il cammino. Chandra rimase improvvisamente senza fiato. Sulla superficie contorta vide un riflesso distorto. Non era il suo riflesso, bensì quello di sua madre e di suo padre. I loro occhi erano affettuosi. Le loro labbra si muovevano e annuivano in modo rassicurante, ma i loro volti si muovevano in modo inusuale lungo i piani della superficie e lei non riuscì a comprendere le loro parole. Cercò di toccarli, ma l'immagine si frantumò in milioni di angoli. Senza rendersene conto, la sua mente le offrì pensieri dello scialle abbrustolito della madre sul terreno all'esterno del villaggio su Kaladesh e degli occhi dispiaciuti del padre che crollava sulle ginocchia, tenendo le mani sullo stomaco per fermare il sangue... Serrò i denti e si premette le mani sugli occhi. Quando si rilassò e riaprì gli occhi, l'unica immagine che vide nelle spirali era se stessa, avvolta dalle fiamme, con gli occhi roventi come carboni ardenti. Si voltò verso la barriera. Osservò le proprie mani. Non erano mani di una ragazzina, come erano state nel momento in cui i genitori erano morti, quando si era accesa la sua scintilla da Planeswalker. Erano armi di una piromante. Unì le mani e le dita formarono un unico pugno. Sollevò le braccia e creò una sfera di fuoco bianco intorno alle proprie mani. Senza dire nulla, osservò le spirali distorte e colpì il suo stesso riflesso. Lo strato esplose. Una nube di frammenti e di zolle di terra crollò. Avrebbe voluto creare un foro solo grande a sufficienza per entrare, ma aveva invece sgretolato l'intera barriera, liberando completamente l'ingresso della caverna. All'interno, la caverna aveva incisioni con altre linee di rovina. Le viscere della terra erano state raschiate, consumate, trasformate. Chandra ricordò che il demone aveva risvegliato Kozilek, con una fredda risata nei confronti degli eserciti sotto di lui, una risata diretta all'intero mondo. Sapeva che Kozilek non si trovava in quel luogo. Quello era l'antro di un demone. Chandra mantenne la sua rabbia mentre saliva e scendeva lungo i passaggi serpeggianti. Le rovine incise a spirale intorno a lei scintillavano stranamente alla luce delle sue fiamme. Poté udire una voce profonda e pacata che risuonava nella camera più avanti. "... vite di agonia in questo mondo miserabile", stava dicendo la voce. "Ho molto meno tempo da condividere con voi, ma di certo non meno dolore". Quando emerse nella camera, vide i tre che fluttuavano in aria, tenuti sospesi come marionette da una magia. Gideon, con il mento appoggiato al petto e righe di agonia sulla fronte. Jace, con il capo appoggiato su un lato e il cappuccio che ricopriva il volto. Una donna elfa, con trecce e braccia a penzoloni, palpebre sollevate a rivelare occhi verdi con una pupilla allungata anch'essa verde e non vedenti, con una lacrima che scendeva dalla guancia al mento. I loro corpi ciondolavano in aria, circondati da spire di magia di indebolimento. Tre o quattro parassiti Eldrazi della stirpe di Kozilek cinguettavano vicino a loro, senza accorgersi della sua presenza. "Chiedo scusa, hai forse pensato di essere stata invitata?". Il demone, la fonte della voce profonda ed echeggiante, emerse da un passaggio laterale. Il suo corpo aveva l'aspetto di un tendine nero unito a frammenti di armatura, con un calore interno infernale che si intravedeva dalle cuciture. I suoi occhi erano infiammati dall'odio e mostravano allo stesso tempo un interesse divertito. "Mi sono autoinvitata", rispose Chandra. "Liberali oppure morirai". "Non sapevo avessero un'assistente", rispose il demone. Chandra strinse le dita in un pugno e lanciò se stessa e la sua magia contro il nemico. Il demone riuscì a deflettere il suo colpo ardente con l'avambraccio, sollevando ali simili a quelle di un drago. Sorrise o fece una smorfia, mostrando file di denti affilati. Chandra si riprese da quella parata. Roteò, turbinò e scagliò una raffica di dardi di fuoco verso gli occhi del demone. Il demone si coprì il volto con un'ala, assorbendone il colpo, ma grugnì per lo sforzo. Si girò su un piede e sferrò un rovescio a Chandra con il suo artiglio. Chandra sbatté contro il muro, direttamente con la testa contro la pietra. Tossì, si piegò in due e faticò a respirare. Vicino a lei, i parassiti Eldrazi fecero flettere le loro chele, ma non le si avvicinarono. Sputò sangue e riprese posizione. Fece crescere il suo fuoco, lasciando che il dolore nutrisse la sua magia. Le sue mani si prolungarono in lunghe fruste di fuoco. Fece arretrare un braccio, raccogliendo la rabbia. Il calore crepitante del suo pugno creava una distorsione nell'aria della caverna. Balzò e sferrò il suo attacco con due rapide esplosioni di fuoco. Deviate. Continuò nel suo balzo con un attacco fisico, utilizzando lo scudo di Gideon come arma. Bloccato dalla spalla del demone. Atterrò di lato e si voltò. Altre due esplosioni dalle nocche e una raffica di fiamme da entrambi i palmi. Afferrati dagli artigli del demone e ridotti al nulla. Lui le restituì l'attacco e, nonostante lei fosse riuscita a schivare il suo artiglio, sentì comunque un dolore penetrante che le rigò il volto. Ansimò alla sensazione di acido sulla sua pelle. Il suo fuoco si indebolì e lei scosse le mani come per convogliarne ancora di più. No! Resta acceso. Riducilo in cenere. Il dolore è la fonte di energia. Si portò i pugni al petto, raccogliendo tutto il proprio fuoco. Scatenò tutta la sua energia contro il demone, non un singolo lampo bensì un continuo diluvio di fuoco, tutta la sua rabbia compressa e convogliata in un cono di aria rovente... WHOOOOSH Il demone le si avvicinò, camminando proprio all'interno della sua magia. Il fuoco gli bruciacchiò il petto, ma lui sollevò un braccio e afferrò Chandra sotto il collo, sollevandola per la gola. GLURK. La magia di Chandra si interruppe. Si ribellò, afferrò il suo artiglio, fece leva sulle dita. "Infame", disse con voce strozzata. Il demone stava sorridendo, mostrando zanne brillanti. "Nulla è ancora riuscito a fermarmi, piccola candela. E non sarai di certo tu". Chandra cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta e affondò le dita nella pelle della mano di lui. Lui la lasciò andare e lei crollò a terra, su mani e ginocchia. Si sforzò di sollevare la testa. "Ti fermerò", borbottò. Si rialzò in piedi, ma una delle sue gambe tremò invece di raddrizzarsi. Il demone piegò la testa in un gesto di finta preoccupazione. "Ma tu stai bruciando così rapidamente, piccola candela. Che cosa succede quando finisci di scoppiettare?". Evocò una magia e la diresse verso di lei con un artiglio. Il corpo di Chandra si contorse nel momento in cui la magia del demone la investì. Era una sensazione che consumava, come anni di erosione sulla parete di una montagna racchiusi in un singolo, terribile momento. Si sentì indebolita, come se una debilitante malattia durata una vita l'avesse colpita. Le sue membra sembravano pesare una tonnellata. La testa di Chandra avrebbe disperatamente voluto crollare e dirigersi verso il pavimento di pietra. Ma non abbassò il capo. Le sue braccia si scossero, sostenendo il suo corpo come friabili colonne. La vista si annebbiò e la caverna divenne una serie di vaghe forme e ombre. La caverna si fece oscura. Poteva sentire la propria essenza tremolare, spegnersi. Stava per svenire. NO. RESTA SVEGLIA. Si concentrò sulle proprie mani, con i palmi appoggiati al terreno della caverna. Se anche le sue mani non avessero funzionato, lei avrebbe comunque avuto vita dentro di sé. Le armi di una piromante. Percepì il demone avvicinarsi, una chiazza oscura vicino al suo orecchio. "E tu credi di riuscire a liberarli?". Chandra udì il rumore delle beffe provenire dalle labbra del demone. "Ma... non riesco a capire. Come potresti tu servire a qualcuno?". Chandra si sforzò per tenere gli occhi aperti e la testa dritta. I suoi muscoli sussultarono per lo sforzo. "Ora dovrò punire anche te. Non avrei voluto farlo. Ma mi hai costretto. Sdraiati". Chandra si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Riusciva appena a vedere attraverso le ciglia, con la vista appannata. La chiazza del suo volto cambiò e divenne più gentile. Divenne familiare. "Chandra, tesoro", disse quel volto vago, con la voce di suo padre. La voce trasmetteva la dolcezza, il calore e la pazienza di suo padre. Non era ciò che voleva. Non aveva chiesto di vederlo. Non ora. "Arrenditi, mia Chandra", le disse. Chandra sussultò. "Hai fatto abbastanza. Sdraiati. Sdraiati a terra". Chandra strinse gli occhi verso le forme del volto sfuocato del padre. La gravità la premette verso il basso in ogni parte del suo corpo, fiaccando la sua ribellione. I suoi occhi traboccarono. "Chandra, figlia mia", continuò il volto, ora con la voce di sua madre, la voce amorevole e forte di sua madre. "Hai fatto abbastanza. Hai fallito, Chandra. Arrenditi. Cadi a terra". Chandra sussultò. I suoi gomiti si piegarono. "Hai deluso le loro aspettative, Chandra. Proprio come hai deluso anche le nostre". Il corpo di Chandra avrebbe voluto espirare, far uscire la vita dal suo petto, arrendersi. Lei avrebbe voluto sogghignare a quel volto, borbottare una serie di insulti, ma non trovò la forza. Il mondo le crollò addosso. La caverna, il volto, tutto divenne oscuro. Il volto di sua madre svanì e tutto ciò che poté vedere nell'oscurità furono le venature degli occhi infernali ed eterei del demone. Il suo fuoco era svanito. Le sue mani erano spente. Sentiva la propria chioma scivolarle lungo il volto, umidiccia per il sudore. "Chandra, i... para...", disse la voce. Ora aveva una strana eco, non era un sussurro nelle sue orecchie... era, in qualche modo, ancora più vicina. "I para...siti, Chhhandra". "Non prendere questa sconfitta sul personale", le disse il demone, con una voce ora non più distorta e con il suo normale tono insensibile. "Io tendo a tirar fuori la parte più debole degli altri". "Chandra. I... i parassiti Eldr...azi", disse la voce echeggiante. Sembrava un mal di testa. Aveva anche un tono diverso da quello dei suoi genitori. "Uccidi i parassiti". Jace. Jace era... sveglio! "Con il", Jace farfugliò nella sua mente. "Ffffuo. Fuooooco." Jace era... in parte sveglio! "Non ci riesco", pensò Chandra senza energie. "Tu...", Jace faticò a dare forma alle parole nella mente di lei, così come lei faticava a udirle. "Tu devi farcela. Alzati". "Non ce la faccio", rispose Chandra a voce alta. La sua vera voce risuonò bizzarra nelle sue orecchie. Arrotondata. Stava probabilmente sbavando. "Che cosa ti succede ora?", chiese il demone. "Non mi dire che stai per implorare pietà, per non essere giustiziata. È un insulto per entrambi". "Non... dirmi", gracchiò lei. Le sue mani si chiusero in pugni e i pugni divennero fuoco, illuminando di nuovo la camera. "Non dirmi", ripeté, barcollando mentre si alzava, instabile. La forma del demone le girava intorno. Lei poteva percepire il divertimento nel modo in cui lui scuoteva leggermente la testa e la malvagità nel modo in cui stava evocando un'oscura e finale onda di energia in uno dei suoi artigli. "Stai giù, piccola candela", disse lui. "Non... dirmi. Cosa... devo. FARE". Chandra si lanciò in avanti con i pugni. Il demone spostò semplicemente la testa per evitare l'attacco. Ma la sua grandinata di proiettili ardenti si diresse verso il bersaglio originale, abbattendosi sui parassiti Eldrazi che si trovavano vicino ai suoi amici. I parassiti si contorsero nelle fiamme e la loro pelle schioccò mentre dei soli in miniatura li consumarono. Gideon, Jace e l'elfa crollarono a terra e svanirono. Il demone ringhiò per la rottura della magia di imprigionamento e per la scomparsa delle sue prede. Si voltò di nuovo verso Chandra e indietreggiò per infliggere il colpo letale. Chandra sussultò, incapace di raccogliere la forza per schivare il colpo o anche solo per crollare a terra. Ma un istante dopo fu ancora in vita e osservò il demone. Si guardava intorno e stava pronunciando parole oscure in un crescendo di furia. "Sei invisibile ai suoi occhi", disse la voce di Jace nella sua mente. "per ora". Chandra si allontanò vacillando e si appoggiò alla parete della caverna, mentre il demone continuava la sua ricerca. "Gli altri. Sono ancora in vita?", Chandra chiese nella sua mente. "A malapena". "Dovremo affrontarlo. Al mio segnale. Sei pronto?". "No! Non siamo affatto pronti. Abbiamo poche energie". Chandra strinse i pugni. "Quanto tempo abbiamo prima che comprenda che siamo ancora qui? Possiamo farcela". "Chandra. Ci ha... torturati. Per... non so per quanto tempo. Sembrava... non finire mai". Chandra non gradì l'incertezza nei pensieri di Jace e la schietta ammissione del dolore. Il demone stava scalciando e pestando il pavimento della caverna. Non era in grado di vederli, ma era convinto che non fossero scomparsi. Chandra raddrizzò le spalle. Fuoco apparì sulla punta delle dita e crebbe fino a diventare due sfere di calore grandi come i suoi palmi. "Un motivo in più per sconfiggerlo". Jace rispose con esitazione: "Hanno bisogno di riposo". "Jace. Siamo giunti qui per svolgere un compito. Quel compito non è ancora stato portato a termine. Vero?". "Chandra...", Jace le inviò un altro pensiero. Il fuoco di Chandra crebbe ancor più. "Vero?". "Chandra, non posso...". La magia di occultamento venne rotta e gli altri riapparvero di colpo. Rispetto a dove Chandra li aveva visti all'inizio, Jace e la donna elfo si erano spostati sul fondo della camera. Apparivano coscienti, ma deboli. Anche Gideon era riapparso. Il demone lo aveva già afferrato al collo e lo aveva sollevato in aria. "Gideon!". Il demone si voltò per fronteggiare Chandra e le mostrò un ampio ghigno, una sorda risata che cresceva dal suo interno. Quel suono rappresentava la malvagità generata dall'essere intrappolato per eoni su Zendikar... e la soddisfazione di potersi finalmente prendere la rivincita. "I tuoi amici ti devono ringraziare, piccola candela", le disse il demone. "Ma non per aver dato loro una speranza... che in realtà è stato un gesto crudele da parte tua. No, senza di te non avrebbero avuto un pubblico che assistesse alla loro morte". Il demone strinse la gola di Gideon e Chandra poté udire le ossa rompersi. Chandra non riuscì a muoversi. Sapeva che un suo passo avrebbe semplicemente portato Gideon più vicino alla morte. Vide però che Gideon stava lottando. Le sue mani strinsero quelle del demone, cercando di liberarsi e, nonostante in quello stato di spossatezza, le scintille di luce riuscirono a proteggere le sue carni. Vide gli occhi di Jace brillare di un fumo azzurro, mentre evocava una magia mentale nonostante facesse fatica a rimanere in piedi. Vide anche la chioma della donna elfo spostarsi all'indietro mentre lei evocava la sua magia disperata. Linee di mana si contorsero dal terreno e fluirono in lei. Non li ho delusi. Nessuno di noi è una delusione per gli altri. Chandra batté i piedi sul terreno e una lingua di fuoco partì dal suo piede e si diresse verso il demone, infuocando il pavimento della caverna sotto di lui. Gideon colpì le braccia del demone con i gomiti e il suo petto con un calcio, liberandosi con la forza e rotolando lontano mentre il fuoco avvolse il demone. Il demone si ritrovò circondato. Gideon impugnava ora le sue lame, Jace aveva una magia pronta da lanciare e gli occhi dell'elfa scintillavano di mana. "Tutti insieme!", gridò Gideon e Chandra sapeva esattamente che cosa intendesse. Tutti e quattro attaccarono il demone, contemporaneamente. Lame a frusta, rampicanti elementali e magia mentale si unirono all'onda di fuoco di Chandra. Il demone fece una smorfia e si avvolse nelle proprie ali per proteggersi. Cercò di contrattaccare con una magia, ma Jace fu troppo veloce per lui e la magia del demone si dissolse proprio mentre Gideon lo attaccò da un'altra direzione. Si scagliò quindi verso l'elfa, ma Chandra gli bloccò la strada con un pilastro di fiamme. Il demone raccolse le ali e scagliò Chandra contro una parete, ottenendo il tempo di colpire Jace con un calcio. Gideon riuscì ad afferrare una gamba del demone con le sue lame e strattonò, aiutando i rampicanti di Nissa a metterlo a terra. Chandra scambiò uno sguardo con Gideon; lei sciolse lo scudo che aveva legato al braccio e lui annuì. Gli lanciò lo scudo e Gideon lo prese e lo infilò in un sol movimento, scagliandolo sul cranio del demone atterrato, proprio mentre Chandra sciolse il metallo del suo elmo. Si udì un rumore di qualcosa che si spaccava. Il demone ruggì e balzò di nuovo in piedi, scagliando lontano Gideon e scuotendo leggermente la testa. Chandra creò una raffica di fuoco per fargli perdere l'equilibrio... ma venne investita da una sensazione di agonia in tutto il corpo. "Basta", disse il demone attraverso le zanne. I battiti del cuore di Chandra erano impulsi di dolore, come se il suo flusso sanguigno fosse diventato un insieme di aghi. Jace si trasformò in una cricca di quattro Jace, ognuno apparentemente intento a perforare la mente del demone, e Gideon si lanciò alla carica con una spallata sul petto del nemico. Chandra sentì la mano della donna elfo sul suo braccio e, a quel contatto, il dolore nel suo cuore venne alleviato e il ritmo naturale venne ristabilito. "Prepara qualcosa di grande", sussurrò l'elfa. "Ti diremo quando scagliarlo". Poi roteò per attaccare il demone con un mulinello di magia di vita. Tra la moltitudine di Jace illusori, l'abilità in combattimento fisico di Gideon e l'implacabile magia selvaggia dell'elfa, il demone era più intento a schivare i colpi che ad attaccare. Fece una smorfia, con gli artigli che gli sorreggevano la testa, e utilizzò i gomiti e le ali per proteggersi dagli attacchi, mentre la magia di Jace aggrediva la sua mente. Con il demone impegnato, Chandra poté creare in aria un piccolo ciclone di fuoco. Lo nutrì di altro fuoco e lo fece crescere, sempre più potente. Era immersa nel suo centro, consumata, e continuava a danzare insieme ai caldi venti. "Pronta?", udì la voce di Jace nella sua mente. "Pronta!", urlò Chandra. Gli altri si spostarono contemporaneamente, lasciando a Chandra una visuale libera per colpire il demone. Scatenò il suo ciclone con un urlo ed esso attraversò la camera e si infranse sul demone, scagliandolo contro la parete. La magia di Chandra si disperse. Il demone era ustionato, fumante, con le spalle appoggiate alla parete della camera. I suoi occhi infernali li scrutarono tutti, uno dopo l'altro. "Non male", disse. "Non male. Avete deciso di utilizzare le vostre energie per sconfiggermi... e ci siete riusciti. Ma ogni momento dedicato a me ha portato a una maggiore distruzione di Zendikar. Quindi avete, ovviamente, perso comunque". Chandra e gli altri si guardarono tra loro. "Vi faccio una promessa", disse il demone con un basso ringhio. "Mi aggirerò su ogni piano e devasterò ogni mondo patetico finché non troverò un modo per punire le vostre vite distorte". L'aria si richiuse su se stessa, ingoiando il demone, che svanì. Chandra si riunì agli altri. La chioma di Jace era arruffata come quella di un ragazzino e gli donava il suo solito aspetto misterioso. Gideon appariva malconcio, ma aveva un sorriso sul volto che rendeva sbilenca la sua barba. "Ero sicuro che saresti venuta", le disse. "Ma ti avevo detto che non sarei venuta", rispose Chandra sollevando un sopracciglio. "Ne ero sicuro", rispose Gideon. "Il mio nome è Nissa", disse l'elfa. "Chandra", rispose lei tendendole la mano. Nissa afferrò la mano di Chandra nelle sue. Le sue dita erano morbide e i suoi occhi verdi erano profondi come pozzi ricoperti di muschio. "Grazie". Udirono tutti un echeggiante suono misto di confusione e cinguettio. Si voltarono verso il canale che conduceva nella camera. Lo sciame Eldrazi, l'orda che Chandra aveva attirato lontano da Portale Marino, entrò nella camera e si sparpagliò su ogni superficie. Chandra guardò quella progenie e poi di nuovo gli altri. Quattro cenni col capo. Come una melodia suonata in armonia, quattro magie presero vita. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web